


Halloween Party

by skepticalghouligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Ficlet, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticalghouligan/pseuds/skepticalghouligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic I wrote for a friend on Tumblr, she liked it so I decided to upload it here, hope you all enjoy! Gabriel and Sam are dating in college and going to a Halloween Party, but Sam has an issue with Gabe's costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Party

“Come on Gabe! We’re gonna be late!” Sam shouted, adjusting his police uniform and glancing in the mirror. He grimaced. Halloween was a miserable holiday for him, always had been, but his boyfriend had insisted. The school was holding a costume contest in Hoffman Hall, a supposedly haunted auditorium in the center of their campus. “Hold your horses, Samsquatch!” Gabriel barked back. “Close your eyes, I’m coming down!” Sam heaved a sigh. He loved Gabriel, he really did, but sometimes the goofy boy was just too much for his serious brain to handle.

            He relented though, knowing Gabriel had worked hard on his costume (and hidden it from Sam for the past week). The suspense _was_ killing him, whether he liked the holiday or not. He shut his eyes, tucking his hair behind his ears. There was a steady creak as the smaller man came down the stairs, and a thump that Sam knew was him leaping down the last few. “Okay, open.” Gabriel said from in front of him.

Sam opened his eyes, turning to face his boyfriend. His somewhat excited expression fell quickly when he saw Gabriel in front of him. His goofy boyfriend was wearing a tutu in the most god-awful shade of orange and black. Along with it, he wore a black tank top and orange tulle fairy wings.

Gabriel’s face dropped a little when he saw Sam’s expression. “Don’t you like it?”

“Uh—“ Sam paused, trying to find a way to speak his mind without hurting his boyfriend’s feelings. “It’s… Unique. But… Is it really… Appropriate?” Gabriel’s face drooped more, turning to a scowl. “Well if you’d agreed on a couples costume with me…”

“You wanted to be a sexy prisoner, Gabriel, I wasn’t gonna parade you around in a skirt, and I won’t parade you around in a tutu!” Sam cried, his face burning. Gabriel began to pout. “Why? Are you ashamed of me?”

“No!” Sam sighed, knowing he was only making this worse. “Look, baby, it’s fine, it’s just… Come on, if you move the wrong way everyone’s gonna see your, you know…” He flushed, motioning to the tutu. Gabriel’s eyebrow raised and he lifted the tutu a little, revealing a pair of tight black panties that almost perfectly matched the black stockings he was wearing. “I’m covered.”

“Not enough!” Gabriel smirked then. “You’re afraid someone else is gonna see what’s yours, aren’t you?”

“No…” Sam said, but his voice was softer, giving him away. The smaller man gave a jump, leaping onto Sam’s body and forcing him to catch him. “It doesn’t matter who looks, Sam, I’m yours.” Sam sighed softly, looking down at Gabriel. He noticed now he was wearing just a little makeup, enough to draw out his honey eyes. “I know you are… You’ve made that pretty clear.” Gabriel grinned. “Does that mean we can go?”

“Promise you won’t flirt?” Sam asked, self-conscious. Gabriel grinned. “I’ll flirt with you.” Sam had a chuckle, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s mouth. He scowled. “What flavor is that?”

“Caramel.” Gabriel said, hopping down and adjusting the tutu. “Who taught you to do makeup?” Sam asked. Gabriel grinned back at him as he bounced to the door. “Your brother.” He said, ducking out in time to narrowly miss Sam’s big hand pawing for him.


End file.
